BLUDFIRE
by azerolee
Summary: Min Yoongi harus menelan pahitnya hidup semenjak usianya baru menginjak delapan tahun, hingga ia beranjak dewasa dan mulai mengerti apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk membalaskan dendam ketiga orangtuanya. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadaku, Min Yoongi."-Park Jimin. Minyoon Fanfiction. Boyxboy. Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. BTS
1. PROLOGUE

BLUDFIRE

 _(PROLOGUE)_

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and other._

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Kau selalu mengatakan jika kau benci orang-orang seperti kami, lalu kau memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melarikan diri dari apa yang seharusnya kau hadapi dengan tenang layaknya perisai yang terasah dengan baik._

 _Hingga saat itu terjadi..._

 _Suara bomb menggema ke seluruh penjuru Bandar Udara Heathrow, tepat saat itu kau kehilangan semuanya. Suara jeritan memilukan, darah bercucuran, bau amis menyeruak membuatmu ingin memuntahkan isi perutmu, dan potongan-potongan jasad yang berhamburan di depan matamu. Kau tak pernah bisa melupakan hal memilukan itu, namun kau dapat hidup dengan tegar—_

 _Kakimu bergetar hebat, sesak di dadamu teramat sakit hingga rasanya kau membutuhkan bantuan oksigen. Air mata berlinang tanpa henti— kau benar-benar terlihat rapuh saat itu._

 _Dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari dunia yang berbeda—aku, takkan pernah bisa menjagamu._

 _Tolong maafkan aku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku tak membutuhkan mainan darimu!"_

 _"_ _Kau mungkin tidak membutuhkannya sekarang, tapi kau akan membutuhkannya nanti."_

 _"_ _Kau gila?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin kau ikut dengan kami."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi ke sana, hyung?"_

 _"_ _Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar semua rencana berjalan sebagaimana mestinya."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana jika—"_

 _"_ _Siapkan amunisimu, kau hanya cukup bersiaga dan mendengarkan perintahku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Aku adalah Bludfiremu, Min Yoongi."_

 _"_ _Bludfire? Omong kosong macam apa yang kau bicarakan, Tuan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Berjanjilah kepadaku bahwa kau tak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepadaku."_

 _"_ _Hanya itu? Tentu jawabannya sudah jelas bukan?"_

 _"_ _Berjanjilah Min Yoongi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Maaf—"_

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _"_ _Maaf."_

 _"_ _Jangan berkata bodoh!"_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin."_

* * *

 ** _To be Continued_**

* * *

 ** _FF hasil remake dari 1004 - Sacrifice dg cast Daebaek, dengan plot baru tentunya dengan cast MinYoon xD_**

 ** _Prolognya sengaja beda dari yang ada di wattpad, tapi chap selanjutnya sama~_**

 ** _Happy reading~_**


	2. Chapter 1

BLUDFIRE

 _(Chapter 1)_

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and other._

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

" _Hyung_? Kau di sini?"

Dengan sedikit berlari, Jeon Jungkook menghampiri seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan surai langit malam yang tengah berdiri di samping pagar utama Harvard University.

Benar, lelaki itu adalah kakaknya. Kakak kandungnya, Min Yoongi. Seorang dokter ahli forensik muda yang bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit di kota London.

Yoongi mendongak, menemukan Jungkook yang tengah berlari menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum, lalu tangannya terulur mengusak surai langit malam milik adiknya yang sama persis dengan miliknya. "Kebetulan rumah sakit tak terlalu sibuk. Apa kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Jungkook mengangguk, memandang kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. Ini adalah momen yang sangat langka, seorang Min Yoongi memiliki waktu luang hanya untuk sekadar menjemputnya. Benar-benar suatu hal yang patut dirayakan mengingat bagaimana padatnya jadwal sang kakak.

Seringkali-ah, tidak, bahkan setiap hari Jungkook selalu menemukan Yoongi yang tengah bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi buta dan pulang pada jam dua belas malam. Bahkan terkadang kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, dan hal itu membuat Jungkook sedikit khawatir.

 _Jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi..._

 _Oh ayolah Jeon Jungkook, kau melupakan janjimu sendiri!_

Jungkook menggeleng kecil, mencoba melenyapkan asumsi tak bergunanya, "Apa kau memiliki rencana setelah ini _hyung_?"

Yoongi tampak berpikir sejenak, ia melirik sang adik sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis, satu-satunya hal yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada adiknya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke _black market_ , tapi sepertinya kau kelelahan jadi sebaiknya kita-"

"Ayo kita ke sana _hyung_!" Potong Jungkook cepat dengan nada antusias, membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum. Seperti biasa Jungkook selalu terlihat antusias dengan hal-hal berbau ekstrem.

"Jungkook..."

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, kan?"

Kini nada bicara Yoongi berubah serius, Jungkook yang tahu akan apa maksud dari ucapan Yoongi membalas tatapan tajam kakaknya. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan apa yang Yoongi minta, atau lebih tepatnya akan apa yang telah ia sumpahkan kepada Yoongi di depan nisan tanpa jasad kedua orang tuanya.

Ya, sesuatu yang membuat mereka hingga sampai sejauh ini. Sesuatu yang membawa mereka berdua dapat hidup hingga detik ini.

Alasan dibalik menghilangnya sebuah identitas asli dari seorang Jeon Jungkook dan Min Yoongi.

Membalaskan apa yang telah orang-orang serakah lakukan dengan merenggut ketiga orang tuanya.

Dan Jungkook yakin, ia memang harus melakukan ini.

"Apa kau melihat gurat keraguan di mataku _hyung_? Aku akan melakukannya untukmu dan ketiga orang tua kita di atas sana." Jungkook menggenggam tangan Yoongi, "Fokus lah dengan apa yang telah kau rencanakan, _hyung_."

️.

* * *

.

Yoongi menghela napas, melirik sebuah benda kecil berwarna silver yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja nakas. Menatap benda itu cukup lama hingga ia merasa jenuh dengan bayangan menyeramkan yang terus menghantuinya.

Rekam jejak kejadian itu seolah terputar begitu saja di dalam ingatannya. Suara gemuruh terdengar hampir ke penjuru bandara, dinding bergetar, suara jeritan yang tercekik, dan bau darah yang memuakkan. Yoongi masih mengingat itu semua, bahkan ketika umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Jeritan itu... masih terasa nyata.

Yoongi mengacak surai kelamnya, menatap nanar benda mungil itu sebelum pandangannya harus beralih menatap ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. Dengan enggan Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa penolakanku masih kurang jelas?"

Yoongi mengawali pembicaraan tanpa berbasa-basi, cukup dengan apa yang ingin dia katakan dan cepat menyelesaikan keinginan seseorang yang tak berguna menurutnya. Katakan bahwa Yoongi cukup tertutup dan keras akan suatu hal, memang benar begitu adanya. Yoongi cukup tahu dan cukup bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di London, tidak dengan orang-orang dari negara itu.

 _"Ayolah, Grey Stanford. Hanya kali ini saja, aku tak meminta lebih,"_ Kening Yoongi mulai mengerut samar, merasa sedikit terusik dengan apa yang seseorang di seberang sana katakan kepadanya. Tak meminta lebih? Oh, itu alasan klasik.

Yoongi menghela napas berat, "Tuan Kim Namjoon, sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tak akan mau menerima undangan dari atasanmu itu. Apa aku harus belajar bahasa Korea agar kau mengerti?"

 _"Oh Mr. Stanford, kejaksaan Korea Selatan benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kami kekurangan tenaga ahli yang dapat kami percaya, kami akan memberikan apapun jika anda berkenan menerima kontrak kerja ini,"_ seseorang bernama Kim Namjoon itu kembali bersuara lewat saluran telepon. Nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa, mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena terus mendesak dan mendapat jawaban yang sama oleh Yoongi.

Namun, Yoongi tetap lah Yoongi. Dia tak akan pernah berurusan dengan mereka lagi, cukup ia kehilangan ketiga orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi jika dia berurusan lagi dengan mereka, Jungkook terlalu berharga untuknya sekarang.

"Kau terus mengulangi perkataanmu berkali-kali, apa kau tidak bosan?" Yoongi menimpali dengan senyum miring yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

 _"Jadi, apa kau mau?"_

"Tidak." Final Yoongi dan hendak mematikan sambungan telepon sebelum suara Kim Namjoon kembali terdengar dan membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

 _"Bludfire."_

"Apa?"

 _"Aku akan mengirimmu seorang Bludfire, Mr. Stanford."_

 _._

* * *

.️

Bludfire?

Konyol, lelucon macam apa yang tengah Kim Namjoon berikan kepadanya yang nyatanya sama sekali tak membuatnya tergelitik untuk tertawa. Bludfire katanya? Benda seperti apa yang jaksa aneh itu namai dengan Bludfire? Terdengar seperti sebuah candaan.

Lagipula jika itu sebuah lelaki atau wanita penghibur, atau bahkan seorang bodyguard sekalipun Yoongi tak membutuhkan mereka.

 _Bludfire ya..._

"Hey, Stanford. Kau masih belum pulang?"

Yoongi menoleh, mendapati seorang pria jangkung bersurai peach baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya dan menempati kursi di depannya. Dia Hope Raymond, seorang dokter kejiwaan yang kebetulan bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya.

Yoongi mendesah, "Apa aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Hope Raymond, ia yakin jika Grey Stanford masih berada di dalam ruangannya di luar jam kerja seperti ini berarti ada sesuatu yang mengusik lelaki itu. Bekerja hampir selama lima tahun bersama Grey membuatnya hampir hapal dengan kebiasaan rekan kerjanya itu.

Grey Stanford, seorang pria keturunan Asia yang bernama asli Min Yoongi. Tinggal di perumahan elit kawasan Kensington dan bekerja sebagai dokter ahli forensik. Lelaki yang telah menutup rapat-rapat memori masa lalunya dan membuang jauh-jauh identitas aslinya sebagai keturunan Asia.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Hope Raymond mengetahui semua itu? Oh ayolah, dia tahu sebelum seseorang sempat menyadarinya. Apa gunanya berteman jika tidak mengetahui masalah temannya sendiri?

"Aku malas menjawab, lagipula sebelum aku menjawabnya kau pasti sudah tahu."

Hope Raymond terkekeh, "Memang, apa mereka memaksamu lagi?" Tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati.

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab, lelaki itu tampak malas untuk membahas masalah itu lagi, dan berakhir hanya sebuah anggukan yang dapat Yoongi berikan sebagai sebuah jawaban.

Melihat itu Hope Raymond hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, tiba-tiba ia teringat tujuannya menemui Yoongi hari ini, "Yoongi- _ya_."

"Apa?"

Hope Raymond membenarkan posisi duduknya, menatap Yoongi dengan kilat serius, "Apa kau yakin menerima siswaku untuk belajar bersamamu? Ya, aku tahu jika kau sedang mati-matian menghindari sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan masa lalumu."

Masalah ini lagi, desah Yoongi dalam hati.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu berdecak, merasa jengah dengan rekan kerjanya ini. Bukankah ia sudah bilang tak masalah dengan hal itu? Apa ucapannya kemarin kurang jelas?

"Jung Hoseok," Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga menghimpit meja kerja miliknya, "Aku tahu mana orang yang patut dibantu atau tidak. _So, don't you talk this shit to me again, okay?"_

"Bukan itu... aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Jungkook."

"Dia akan menerimanya, percaya padaku. Jungkook anak yang baik."

.

* * *

.️

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Lelaki berpostur tubuh besar dan tegap itu menggeleng, "Belum, Tuan."

Baru saja lelaki itu akan mendongak sebelum sebuah pecutan langsung menyambar tubuh bagian belakangnya. Lelaki itu meringis menahan perih yang bukan main sakitnya.

"Laporkan!"

"Tunggu tuan," Lelaki itu merogoh kantong celananya, memberikan secarik kertas kepada lelaki paruh baya yang telah memberikan pecutan menyakitkan di bagian belakang tubuhnya, "ada satu lokasi yang belum pernah kita sentuh."

 _Dan itu..._

"London?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading, fav, follow and review~_**

 ** _See you on the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 2

BLUDFIRE

 _(Chapter 2)_

.

Aerolee

.

 _ **Warning!**_

 _(Typo everywhere, EYD Failed)_

 _._

 _BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

 _._

 _Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and other._

 _._

 _ **Don't Like?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Plagiarize**_

 _ **.**_

 _Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua masing-masing, dan juga milik Tuhan._

 _Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

 _._

 _Happy Reading!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

.

Yoongi membanting pintu apartemennya kuat, membuat suara debuman yang keras hingga Jungkook yang awalnya tengah bersantai di ruang tengah harus terganggu dan terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh ke balik sofa dan menemukan kakaknya tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali.

Ini aneh.

Jelas sangat aneh, kakaknya itu akan selalu mengucapkan ucapan selamat malam atau alih-alih mengecup keningnya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Sepersekian detik kemudian Jungkook beranjak, hendak menghampiri Yoongi yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yoongi hyung? Kau tak apa?" Ucapnya di depan pintu kamar Yoongi, mengetuknya sesekali.

"Aku tak apa, tidurlah," Sahut Yoongi dengan suara sedikit serak.

Namun hal itu hanya membuat Jungkook semakin bingung, "Kau yakin?"

Cukup lama Yoongi hanya bergeming, Jungkook berinisiatif untuk kembali mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya itu lagi. Namun, sebelum tangannya hendak terangkat pintu itu telah terbuka dan menampakkan keadaan Yoongi yang sedikit kacau.

Feelingnya benar kali ini, kakaknya itu kembali memendam masalahnya seorang diri.

Segera Jungkook menuntun Yoongi kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mendudukkan lelaki berkulit bak porselen itu di pinggiran ranjang.

"Apa mereka memaksamu lagi hyung?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan dengan hati-hati, membuat Yoongi hanya mendesah kecil dan memijat pelipisnya.

 _Ia melibatkan Jungkook lagi..._

Yoongi melirik Jungkook sekilas, tangannya terangkat mengusap pucuk surai adiknya. Entah mengapa hanya melakukan hal kecil seperti ini membuat bebannya sedikit terangkat, Jungkook benar-benar alasan dibalik hidupnya seorang Min Yoongi hingga sekarang. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Hyung, kau bisa menceritakaannya kepadaku," Jungkook kembali bersuara, "Jika memang ada yang harus kau bicarakan kepadaku, bicaralah."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengeluh atau pun protes dengan ini," Yoongi menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Aku berjanji."

"Apa kau bisa menerimanya untuk tinggal di sini?"

Jungkook mengerjap tak mengerti, "Menerima? Siapa?"

"Aku."

Jungkook reflek menoleh setelah mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu, yang berarti ada seseorang di sini selain mereka berdua. Dan benar saja, seorang laki-laki bersetelan kemeja biru laut dan celana kain hitam yang membalut tubuh proposionalnya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Yoongi. Memandang kakak beradik itu dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah Asianya.

Wajah Asia—

Tidak, berarti lelaki ini berasal dari...

"Dia berasal dari Seoul." Seakan mengerti apa yang akan terlontar dari mulut Jungkook, Yoongi menjelaskan seraya bangkit menghampiri lelaki yang masih setia menampilkan senyum kecilnya, "Jadi, dia Kim Taehyung. Akan bergabung dan tinggal bersama kita di apartemen ini."

Jungkook masih diam, ia masih mencoba menelaah setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut sang kakak. Menatap Yoongi dan lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung itu bergantian.

"Aku Taehyung, kau dapat memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_. Aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku, jadi—"

"Jadi..." Jungkook menatap nyalang Yoongi dan Taehyung, matanya memerah menahan sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya—marah,sakit,kecewa— "Kau mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri _hyung_? dengan membawa salah satu dari mereka kemari?"

"Jungkook, aku bisa jelaskan—"

Jungkook tertawa, mengabaikan Yoongi yang mencoba menggapai tangannya, "Usir dia atau kau melihatku pergi dari sini."

.

* * *

.

"Kau mengulanginya lagi, Jimin!"

Seok Jin kembali mengumpat ketika matanya menangkap sosok pria yang dikenalnya tengah berjongkok di depan seorang anak kecil yang tampak sesenggukan. Oh, bisa-bisa ia mendapat serangan darah tinggi jika terus dihadapkan dengan pria tak tahu aturan seperti Jimin.

Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, Seok Jin menarik kerah baju Jimin. Mencoba menjauhkan bedebah sialan itu dari seorang anak lelaki yang masih terus menangis.

Ah, sepertinya anak itu tengah terluka...

Jimin yang merasa tak terima langsung menepis lengan Seok Jin, lalu menatap pria bersurai blonde itu tajam.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya membantunya." Protesnya.

"Bukan begitu," Seok Jin mendesah kecil. Setelah itu menjentikkan jarinya, membuat bocah laki-laki tadi menghilang, "Aku tak masalah jika kau ingin membantunya, tapi ingatlah Park! Kau adalah seorang bludfire, jangan sampai identitasmu diketahui orang."

"Demi Tuhan, Jin- _hyung_! Berhentilah membawa embel-embel bludfire di luar jam kerja," Kini suara Jimin sedikit meninggi, lelaki itu merasa jengah acap kali mendengar embel-embel bludfire yang selalu ditujukan kepadanya.

Apa yang salah jika ia menjadi seorang bludfire?

Apa seorang bludfire harus terus menerus hidup dalam kekangan pemerintah? Tidak, arti dari seorang bludfire bukan hanya menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga mereka kepada pemerintah. Tapi lebih dari itu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa seorang bludfire juga seorang manusia yang membutuhkan kebebasan walau hanya sebentar.

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya."

Jimin menggeram, "Berhentilah mengaturku! Kau adalah seorang phantom, kau tak tahu kehidupan manusia _hyung_! Dengan aku menjadi bludfire bukan berarti aku menjadi makhluk sepertimu!"

"Tapi kau sama sepertiku Jim, kau hidup kekal. Walau kau terjebak dalam tubuh manusia," Seok Jin menunduk, entah mengapa kini suasana hening tiba-tiba menyergap mereka berdua. Cukup lama hingga Seok Jin kembali bersuara, "Kau membawa IDmu?"

"Tidak."

"Bocah sialan ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang-"

"Oh _hyung_ , berhentilah mengumpat."

Cukup sudah, mendengarkan umpatan Seok Jin sama saja dengan membiarkan kuping berharganya berdenyut sakit. Daripada harus mendengar omelan phantom menyebalkan seperti Seok Jin, lebih baik ia segera kembali ke markas.

Dan lagi-lagi niat Jimin harus terhenti sebelum ia sempat melangkah.

Seok Jin telah lebih dulu membatasi taman yang kini tengah mereka pijak dengan sebuah penghalang tak kasat mata, membuat siapapun tak akan bisa melewati penghalang tersebut—termasuk Jimin.

"Kau tahu arti dari kata bludfire?" Tanya Seok Jin tanpa menatap Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya menatap aneh ke arah Seok Jin, lelaki ini ingin bermain-main dengannya? Tentu ia tahu, "Cahaya, penolong."

Seok Jin tersenyum, "Seorang bludfire dapat membawa sebuah cahaya penolong, tapi juga mampu membawa kehancuran."

"Jadi?"

"Aku lelah berbicara padamu!" Lelaki berbalut jubah merah bata itu menggeram, merasa percuma mencoba berbicara serius dengan laki-laki tak tahu diri seperti Jimin.

Bagaimana bisa Namjoon menjadikan lelaki seperti Jimin sebagai seorang bludfire, hanya akan membuang-buang banyak tenaga dan bahan kimia jika jaksa cerdik itu terus mengambil sampel tak berguna seperti ini.

Seok Jin mendesah, melirik jam persegi miliknya yang mulai memancarkan sinar dengan tempo lambat. Menyentuh jam itu dan membaca pesan yang tertera di dalamnya.

 _Pergi ke ruanganku, jangan lupa untuk membawa Jimin kemari_

 _Ck, menyebalkan_ , batinnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jimin masih berdiri membelakanginya.

"Jaksa Kim memanggil kita, Park."

.

* * *

.

"Pergilah ke London malam ini."

"Malam ini? Kau bercanda _hyung_?"

"Tidak," Namjoon berucap mantap, masih dengan posisinya—bersandar pada kusein jendela ruangannya—dengan mata menyorot tajam ke arah luar, "Kau masih ingat Grey Stanford?"

"Dokter London itu? Aku pernah melihatnya di surat kabar, lalu apa hubungannya dia dengan kepergianku ke London?"

Jimin kembali membolak-balikkan sebuah brosur dan juga boarding pass dalam genggamannya. Hanya melihatnya saja Jimin dapat memastikan jika Namjoon telah merencanakan kepergiaannya ke London jauh-jauh hari, tapi mengapa pria cerdik itu baru memberitahunya sekarang?

"Aku memberikanmu padanya."

Detik itu juga Jimin membolakan matanya, menatap Namjoon tak percaya. Begitupula dengan Seok Jin yang sedari tadi setia berdiri diam di samping meja kerja milik Namjoon, lelaki itu mendengar dan memerhatikan dengan seksama apa yang Namjoon dan Jimin perbincangkan. Dan ucapan Namjoon yang terakhir membuatnya hampir berteriak kepada jaksa bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu— dia benar-benar gila.

"Maksudmu?" Kini Seok Jin mengangkat suaranya.

"Rencana B"

"Hanya itu? Baiklah tak masalah"

"Bukan hanya itu, aku hanya memberimu waktu selama sebulan. Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Buka kasus Zorus kembali."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading, fav, follow and review~_**

 ** _See you on the next chapter!_**


End file.
